


fortunate one

by KnifingGale



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/M, Multi, Neural Detectives, Neural Hacking, Observer_ AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/pseuds/KnifingGale
Summary: The year was 2084.You were supposed to be a faceless member of the military police. One of many who held relative security and power in the once fallen land.And then everything changed.You became an Observer. A government dog who burrowed into the minds of the insane and corrupt. The innocent and guilty.And with that came the CEO of Abstergo's North American Branch and his bodyguard alongside him.The Plague was coming and with it came hell.





	fortunate one

“See something you like, Rogue?”

 _Again with that nickname_ , you thought. One incident of dropping off the grid for that _STALKER_ and you already had the label _ROGUE_ slapped onto you along with mess hall duty by a _very_ disapproving Sergeant.

With a slight start, your eyes shifted away from the prisoner to the figure of the always chatty Private Donovan. The dim crimson light bathing the interior of the Mantis had lulled you into a faux sense of security.

Alas, it was better than those damn holograms.

“Only the shiner the bastard’s sporting,” you said easily. The prisoner was under sensory deprivation and couldn’t hear a word of what was being said.

“I heard our friend here was involved in the Great Decimation,” Donovan jabbed a finger in the direction of the prisoner. The man remained deaf and dumb to the world while looking like a glorified mummy.

“Oh? Which city was it? Vancouver?” How ironic it would be if he got Vancouver and eventually became detained at the Vancouver Detention Center.

“ _Washington DC_.” You let out a low whistle. Well, the prisoner was a high-grade one, “The bastard that failed,” Donovan added as an afterthought.

“Figures,” The higher-ups wouldn’t let mere military police guard a prisoner of such strategic importance, “I take it that one of those Polish-”

What was it? Leeches? Seers?

“ _Observers_. Although, our Polish friends abroad gave them the cute nickname of _corporate leeches_. I saw one in a detention facility. He was wheeled around the cart, a fucking head on a stick.” The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. Well, that was just a great mental image.

Years ago, you would have laughed it off. No one in NAU had ever seen such a thing. At least until the treaty between Abstergo Industries and Chiron Inc., you would have.

Then...well _many_ things came out-

“Having your fill of chatter back there, Private?” You jolted out of your thoughts. Right, you weren’t back in the warm confines of the mess hall. Instead, you were transporting a POW from the Lituya Military Base to the Vancouver Detention Center.

“Yes, sir.”

The interior of the _Mantis_ settled into a tremulous silence that you knew would be broken. Most likely as Donovan always had something to say. Not that you were complaining. Night convoys like this one always rubbed you the wrong way.

“I can see Alaska from here.”

You opened your mouth only for the words to die in your throat.

It could have been the bleeding crimson light bathing the interior. But-

You could have sworn you saw the prisoner _smile_.

Your arm reached up to knock onto the glass paneling to the front because something was just _wrong wrong wrong_ -

And it was.

Your world tilted and spun _round_ and _round_ in _horrible_ , _horrible_ crimson with that fucking _smile_ -

_Stop sToP StOp STOP-_


End file.
